Maul & Obiwan : A Conversation of the Heart
by milasarin
Summary: A slash poem for ObiMaul


Note : Poem background. Basically Maul survived the final TPM somehow. He got together and then he gave himself up to the Jedi because he wanted to get back to his master for lotsa stuff.

So in this poem is his journey learning about the Jedi and learning about Obi-Wan and himself. It is part of an unfinished fanfic that I've written.

Maul & Obiwan : A Conversation of the Heart

By Mila

Maul :  
I came here to ask for solace and deliverance  
I know it is Death that I plea  
And hope that you would grant it to me  
I show all my sins so you could judge me harshly  
But you saw something else  
You saw my bleeding soul  
Your compassion,  
It was your weakness as well as your strength  
Because it was your compassion  
That had broke me,  
Tear me apart,  
Fill me and change me forever  
your compassion had won over my soul that was taken from me

Obiwan :  
I don't understand why you choose this path of destruction  
You knew it would lead to your own downfall  
Yet you go on anyway  
At what price that it is worth  
Surrendering your soul to Darkness forever

Maul :  
Why do you sympathise me?  
I've wound more than it could heal  
Couldn't you just sow a little hate in your heart  
So in the end you could grant me my solace

Obiwan :  
I dont know why I couldn't bring myself to hate you  
When I fought you, you were invincible  
But now, I only see a broken rag doll that might never mend  
I feel that I needed to champion you  
Why does the Force show me this?

Maul :  
So...This Light?  
This is the choice that he never gave me  
Why?  
Why wasn't I given the chance to taste it?  
Hasn't anyone realise how sweet it is  
How utterly taken I am  
How could anyone leave this Light to enter my hideous Darkness?

Obiwan :  
How could anyone stayed sane, living like this?  
I guess they don't  
You were a magnificent warrior  
And might still be  
You are beautiful and hideous in your own way  
I realise that I want you more than I could admit

Maul :  
I need you

Obiwan :  
The first time it happen, I know exactly what it is.  
Desire  
No matter how I try to run, it follows  
I had lusted for you the moment you walk through the door  
It burns like your blazing eyes and how I wanted to burn completely

Maul :  
I dont understand why I did it  
I know I shouldn't but I needed it  
Your Light,  
I needed it more than the waking world  
It didn't matter if you did it for your compassion  
But it is enough  
Enough for me to live in the moment  
And a moment it is all it would take

Obiwan :  
You are so beautiful  
Yet so broken  
How anyone could create such beauty just for the purpose of hate?  
You are supposed to be treasured  
I have Forgiven You

Maul :  
I have driven you away  
I've tainted you, for what?  
A worthless moment of passion  
I've soiled you with my unclean soul  
I've destroyed you with my ugliness  
Will you ever find it in your heart to forgive me

Obiwan :  
Why do you torment yourself this way?  
Is it so hard for you to accept that you could be Loved here?  
I do LOVE you

Maul :  
Why do you LOVE me?

Obiwan :  
I've cleansed you, my fallen warrior  
You are free now, free to bathe in the Light with me  
No longer in Darkness  
No longer His for I have claimed you  
You are now mine, beloved  
Mine always

Maul :  
He cannot harm you  
I cannot let Him!  
You are all that I have  
He cannot take you away from me

Obiwan :  
Don't leave me!  
Not again, not you  
I won't let you!  
Stay with me for awhile  
For a lifetime if you can  
Don't leave...  
Me

SILENT

Maul :  
Now I'm certain,  
I don't need Death  
It would come eventually but not now  
Not yet, later perhaps  
I know you have forgiven me  
I know Love, your LOVE  
I am grateful for it  
Even for a moment, it would last me a lifetime  
Maybe I don't need a lifetime

THE BALANCE  
I was the First, I will be the Last  
I was the Beginning, I will be the End  
I was Condemn, I will Redeem  
I was the Dark, I will be the Light  
I was the Sith, I will be the Jedi  
Balance to the Force


End file.
